1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-mode mobile communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual-mode mobile communication device capable of sharing a Bluetooth module for communication.
2. Description of Related Art
As the means of communication continue to increase, communication device with single communication system is inadequate to provide the functions of communication. The current common dual-mode mobile communications apparatuses are being substituted for the single-mode mobile communication apparatuses; the common dual-mode mobile communications apparatus can simultaneously send and receive communication signals of two different communication systems or two different frequency bands.
However, a conventional dual-mode mobile apparatus cannot make two different communication modules share a Bluetooth module for communication. In other words, only one communication module can use Bluetooth devices for the call, where only one communication module usually with primary mode of communication. Therefore, that may cause inconvenience in practical application for users.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new a dual-mode mobile communication device capable of sharing a Bluetooth module and thereby is wirelessly connected to the Bluetooth device for communication, so that it is convenient for people to use the dual-mode mobile communication device. The present disclosure meets this need.